fndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune
The kitsune are a race of fox people who revel in the art of trickery and illusions. The kitsune are bound by honor, but are free spirited and easygoing. They are hardworking, honest, and logical. The kitsune are a cunning race that loves good jokes, but will not hesitate to lift a blade in self-defense. Characteristics Personality Kitsune believe in personal duty to one's clan and to one's self. Though proud, they are not vain and try not to show off their reputation too much. Kitsune believe in humility and in dignity, and it is everyone’s duty to remind each other of those values through trickery and humiliation. If a kitsune becomes too proud or haughty he will often find himself being bombarded with a variety of jokes, pranks, illusions and other things that would embaress him. Kitsune learn to let their actions speak for themselves and enjoy a good puzzle or riddle to exercise their wits. They value those who can confuse their enemies with verbal trickery and confusing conundrums. Ironically as much as kitsune deceive and trick they try to be logical and real with themselves. If they see someone who is more skilled than they, they will admit it. If a fight goes awry they will not hesitate to run if their abilities are not up to par. Though easy going they do not take mortal insults or infringements lightly, especially to family members, and will demand compensation for the misdeed or start seeking out revenge themselves. Physical Description Kitsune are tall and skinny, standing about 6 feet tall and weighing about 105 to 145 pounds with kitsune males slightly heavier than the average kitsune female. The kitsune are lithe, but suffer from a somewhat feeble body. They have two fox-like ears protruding from their head, ranging from white to red. They sport a long, bushy tail and grow extra ones as they age. Their skin is a dark, smooth and supple, with narrow shoulders and lanky arms, with hair color ranging from white to black. Kitsune live for long periods of time of about 270 years, each 30 years growing one extra tail. Like elves, kitsune love elegant clothing. However, kitsune clothing is moor meek and conventional. Kitsune clothing is light and billowy, held together by various straps and buckles. Adorning their clothes are various metal trinkets, bracelets and necklaces. Though decorative the clothing as a whole is conventional and allows for physical labor and work, while at the same time providing formal attire. Relations Kitsune love the companionship of halflings to the extent of directly seeking them out in times of need or trouble. Like the kitsune, halflings are both tricksters and capable con artists. Kitsune love matching wits with a particularly clever halfling and both have a deeper understanding for one another than most other races do. A kitsune who meets a halfling on the road will more than likely offer him a drink or other comfort just to have a chance to play games of confusion with him. Kitsune can also relate to the free spiritedness of both elves and humans, but dislike the haughtiness of elves and the "sheer stubbornness to always be right" of humans. Kitsune find dwarves too serious and martially based, but respect their ideas of honor and loyalty to their clan. Kitsune are indifferent towards half-orcs and half-elves, and harbor a special disliking towards gnomes. Both gnomes and kitsune claim to have invented illusionary magic and be the best at weaving illusions. Both are able pranksters and always try to outdo each other, much to the displeasure of the comrades who suffer the blunt of their jokes. Like elves and dwarves they are subtle rivals that secretly respect the other's skills and won't hesitate to help one another with common enemies. As many presumptions as kitsune have however, they believe in first impressions and can be dissuaded form their popular beliefs with the right attitude. Alignment The kitsune relish the fine art of trickery and are masters of deceit. They are renown for their free nature and playful manner, and therefore lean towards the more chaotic alignments. However, the kitsune adhere to an unwritten code of honor quite loyally, and will generally take great strides to keep their promises and commitments to their companions. This however does not deter the kitsune to misleading others with incorrect wording and various other styles of trickery. Kitsune Lands Kitsune prefer to live in elegant burrows in the wooded areas of the world. Unlike elves, kitsune dislike heights and stay on the ground where their homes can easily be seen. Because of this, kitsune often build small, harmless traps around their settlements to stop any intruders from making it to their villages without help. Their illusions also help hide kitsune territory from interlopers and confuse kitsune enemies who lose themselves in the forest. In the villages, there are small fields and clearings in which the kitsune farm and live. They trade with elves more often than others as they share the same realm. Kitsune offer a decent amount of metals, produce and fine cloth which elves use to make their clothes. Kitsune outside their land are often adventurers, musicians, or magicians who perform great stunts and illusions for decent amounts of cash. The more secretive kitsune also find that their skills make them excellent thieves. Religion The kitsune worship and revere their chief god Taichiro, the Thousand Tailed Fox God of Illusions and Protection. He is both wise and elusive, and loves both riddles and hidden meanings to the world. The kitsune believe that they are the direct result of the illusions once made by Taichiro. These illusions were made so life like, so tangible that they became the first kitsune. Taichiro is the god of trickery, protection, the arts and hidden knowledge. Language Kitsune speak Kitsunian, a soothing language that has a slender runic alphabet to it. The language itself is comprised of throat sounds, yelps and soothing syllables that are made by the kitsune's unique vocal cords. As a whole, Kitsunian is a very distinct language that, though well pronounced, has a slightly primal feel to it. Kitsunian makes up a decent amount of unique songs, poems and literature. Kitsunian is most well know though, through its use in books and tomes on the topic of illusionary magic. Names A kitsune who reaches a certain age must be put through the Rites of the Fox. A process in which he is taught the ways of kindling his own, individual fox fire and receives a unique name that not only describes him personally, but also describes his standing with the village as a whole. Depending on the name given the young kitsune may be praised or shunned for previous deeds he committed to the community. When the whole process is finished the kitsune completely discards his "cub name" and keeps his new name along with his clan name. The clan name in kitsune society also has a very important meaning to it, as it describes both the honor and cleverness of a clan. Clan names can change over time as a result of trouble makers or dishonorable kitsune in their ranks, which is why the kitsune given the less than honorable name is often exiled by their family in an attempt to preserve the integrity of an individual clan. Male Names: Gengoro, Hakuzo, Genkuro, Jingoro, Koan Female Names: Hua, Kojoro, Kuzu, Pau, Tamamo Clan Names (Meaning): Ikari (Divine anger), Okori (Origin of life), Hikari (Divine light), Akari (Divine power), Inori (Hope), Mamori (Divine strength), Minori (Blessed farmers) Dishonorable Names (Meaning): Kojo (Slothful Fool), Kuko (Destruction Like Wind), Koryo (One of Mischief), Nogitsune (Defiler of Honest Women) Adventurers Kitsune love to trick others with their illusions or powers, others love the fame they inherit for their clan, and still others just want gold. For whatever reason, kitsune seek to test themselves and their powers by traveling the world while at the same time gaining a level of fame and fortune. The adventurers may also be kitsune exiles that are being punished for the misdeeds to their village as a youth. These dishonorable kitsune are often thugs and petty thieves who would kill and steal for money. Racial Traits Low-light Vision: A kitsune can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. A kitsune's eyes cannot distinguish colors and therefore sees only in black, white and grayish colors. Eyes of the Fox: Kitsune are treated as being constantly affected by the spell true seeing as a magical ability. The kitsune is also immune to the effects of true seeing and is not detected when he invisible, being hidden by an illusion, etc.: Kitsune have a knack for seeing past any, if not all illusions and know how to bypass this true sight. Fox Fire: Kitsune can produce the effects dancing lights at will, as the spell. Kitsune can activate this ability as a standard action: Gaining the ability to produce foxfire with their tales at a young age, kitsune are masters at manipulating it and using it to trick their enemies. Scent: Kitsune are able to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Kitsune can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. When a kitsune detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed - only its presence somewhere within range. Kitsune with the Track feat and scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. Automatic Languages: Common and Kitsunian. Bonus Languages: Canine (wolves, dogs, etc.) Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Sylvan and Orc. A wise kitsune learns the language of those he trades with, helps with, and fights with. Kitsune have strong ties to nature and know the ways of the fairy folk as well as being to talk with his canine brethren.